1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hermetic compressor, and more particularly, to a protective cover mounting apparatus for removably mounting a protective cover to a casing for protecting electrical parts disposed in the casing of the compressor.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hermetic compressor is disposed in appliances such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner employing a refrigeration cycle for compressing a refrigerant, and comprises a motor, a refrigerant compression unit for compressing a refrigerant using the force generated by the motor, and a casing. The casing covers the motor and the refrigerant compression unit. Electrical parts such as a relay and an overload protector for supplying power to the motor and controlling the rotation of the motor are disposed on the terminal portion outside the casing.
FIG. 1 shows an external part of the hermetic compressor 100 having the above-described structure. As shown, the hermetic compressor 100 comprises a casing 110, electrical parts 140, a protective cover 150, and a clamp 160. The electrical parts 140 include a relay 141 and an overload protector 143, and are disposed on the terminal portion 120 provided on the casing and connected to the terminal 125. The electrical parts 140 are connected to the external power through a cable (not shown).
The protective cover 150 protects the electrical parts 140 from external impulses and determinants by covering the electrical parts 140. The protective cover 150 has an inner space (not shown) and an opening for receiving the electrical parts 140.
On the outer circumference of the casing 110, a bracket 130 is formed alongside the outer border of the terminal portion 120. The bracket 130 is utilized for fixing the protective cover 150 to the casing 110 and has symmetrically aligned holes 131 on opposed ends of the bracket 130. The opposed arms of the clamp 160 are flexibly hooked in the holes 131 while the clamp 160 is mounted on the protective cover.
According to the conventional compressor 100 having the above-described structure, it is possible to removably mount the protective cover 150 on the casing 110 by hooking the clamp 160 in the bracket 130. However, it may be inconvenient to hook opposed ends of the clamp 160 in the symmetrically aligned holes 131 on the bracket 130 by the resilience of the clamp 160 itself. Moreover, when the protective cover 150 needs to be separated from the casing 110 for repairing or replacement of the electrical parts 140, it may not be easy to unhook the clamp 160 from the bracket 130.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above-identified problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems by providing a protective cover mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor which is improved for facile mounting and separating the protective cover requiring less strength, and also for firmly mounting the protective cover on the casing.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages are realized by providing a protective cover mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor comprising a first protrusion formed on at least one facing side of the protective cover for protecting electrical parts disposed on a terminal portion of a hermetic compressor casing, a second protrusion formed on an outer surface of the protective cover, a clamp pivotably disposed on the casing and including a pressing portion and a holding portion formed to correspond to the first and second protrusions.
Accordingly, the protective cover can be easily mounted or separated since it is mounted or separated from the cover by simply pivoting the clamp, and the protective cover can be firmly mounted on the casing as the pressing portion of the clamp presses the first protrusion of the protective cover towards the casing.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the clamp comprises a clamp body with both ends being hinged on holes formed on the casing near the terminal portion, and the clamp body is formed of a resilient material and the pressing portion and the holding portion are formed by parts of the clamp body that are bent.
In addition, it is preferable that a part of the holding portion is further bent to form a handle, and the handle is formed to protrude outwardly past the outer end of the second protrusion when the holding portion is caught by the second protrusion during mounting.
Meanwhile, the protective cover mounting apparatus for the hermetic compressor according to another embodiment of the present invention may also be applied in the case of the electrical parts and the protective cover being integral.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.